


Cake Collaboration

by guineamania



Category: Ant-Man (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Gen, Stony Friendship - Freeform, team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Natasha love their little bakery but their investor Tony Stark, wants more from the company</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Collaboration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> For Kaige in the 1MW Swap of Joy.  
> I saw Avengers Bakery AU and feel in love!
> 
> I also borrowed the name of the bakery from White Collar

“Steve,” Sam, his shop manager, called out as he pushed the door open. Steve was as always buried in the finances on the business trying to order supplies for the best quality and lowest price possible. When Natasha approached him about setting up The Greatest Cake Bakery he was entranced and jumped on the bandwagon; unfortunately this deal meant that she would be the face of the business trying to drum up publicity and Steve was left with the everyday running. “Nat just called, Mr Stark is coming round to talk about food and cakes for his latest event,” Sam panted, it seemed he had sprinted from the shop front. Tony Stark was one of their top shareholders. Steve and Natasha happened to be reeling from the decision to decline their loan applicant when Tony and his assistant Pepper were in the same bank. He said that he would give them a grant to get their business off the ground as long as they catered for his business events. It was a miraculous event and Steve still couldn’t believe that the Tony Stark owned a quarter of his tiny little bakery business. It just wasn’t right even though it was well known that Tony threw his money around.

“Okay get Scott to man the front, Tony always seems to like him and call Nat,” Steve murmured. One day Tony had just sent them the CV of a convict straight out of prison. Steve and Nat interviewed him and Scott was clever, massively overqualified and funny. They were willing to overlook his record and Tony was always more generous when he saw his recruit working the front of house. Steve and Tony were friends but he could never be sure if Tony’s visit was for business or fun. It was best to step up for business mode Tony.

“On it Captain,” Sam jokily saluted before getting back to work. Running a small business was like running at army at times.

 

“Afternoon Mr Rogers,” Pepper smiled, strutting into the bakery with Tony by her side.

“How many times Pepper, it’s Steve,” Steve smiled as he shook Pepper’s hand.

“How’s it going Cap?” Tony questioned with a smile, taking the much more informal route despite the glare from Pepper.

“All good, Natasha has sealed us the Mayor’s birthday cake and buffet so it is all go at the moment,” Steve explained, guiding his unlikely friend back into the kitchen. Sam and Wanda were hurriedly cooking for the mayor’s buffet. Steve and Natasha were handling the cake themselves but they trusted Sam, Wanda and Scott to help with the rest of the food. This was their first endeavour out of baking into full catering, the pressure was immense. All eyes would be on them.

 

Tony had stayed to discuss the catering for his product release party and they were now going over CVs for waitresses and waiters for the two events. The pride Steve felt was mirrored in Tony’s face as they thought about how much their little business had grown in the last year. “I like these two. Twins, hard workers by the look of it with glowing references,” Tony stated, sliding two CVs across the table. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, they had been working as waiters in restaurants in their home country of Sokovia before it was torn apart by war and they left to the land of freedom.

“They don’t have any English qualifications but we can see about their grasp of the English language in an interview,” Steve nodded, adding them to the interview pile. It was going to be a long day of interviews. They needed at least ten people to make it all come together for the mayor’s meal. “Victor Shade, inexperienced but clever and honourable. Sounds like your type Tony,” Steve joked, the stress ball in Tony’s hand now flying past his cheek. He was still added to the pile.

 

“Having fun Captain?” Tony smiled, sat on the workbench Steve was trying to use until Natasha pushed him off. Like an agitated cat, Tony somehow managed to land on his feet and shoot a glare at the fiery red head. It seemed that more often than not Natasha completely ignored the fact that Tony’s money was the only reason they had a business; the billionaire didn’t seem to mind Natasha standing up to him though. Steve still didn’t really dare but they were slowly warming to each other.

“Ask me when this is over,” Steve stated, throwing some more voul au vents in the oven. They were rapidly running out of food and there was still an hour before the talk began. They had never anticipated that the guests would be this hungry. “I need another plate!” Wanda shouted, sliding her tray long the table but Sam was already there passing another over. Steve was lucky at the efficiency of his team; the waiters and waitresses had easily slid into the group and everything flowed. The company would be nowhere without his loyal staff and the number of hours the team put in.

“The mayor wants to see you three,” Clint stated as he threw on his apron and dived into the fray.

“Please say it is good,” Steve murmured under his breath to Natasha as she tried to clean some of the flour off his face. 

“We’ll be fine Rogers,” Natasha smiled as Tony dragged the duo out into the ballroom.

 

The space was packed but Tony always did manage to part crowds whenever he wanted to go somewhere. He was a force of nature that one but Steve and Natasha just let themselves be dragged along in his wake. “Gregory!” Tony shouted, demanding the mayor’s attention immediately.

“Mr Stark, and these must be the chefs,” the mayor smiled, shaking each of their hands individually.

“We are only part of the team sir,” Natasha smiled as she once again loaded on the charm causing a blush to spread up Gregory’s neck. Natasha knew how to play everyone and she was good at it.

“I must commend you on your work and I have a preposition for you three,” he continued, trying to pretend that Natasha wasn’t rattling him. Steve looked to Tony and nodded with a small smile. This was only the beginning and no matter what, the Greatest Cake was a team. Win or lose they would do it together.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cake Publicity (The Greatest Cap Cake Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572850) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)




End file.
